


The Downfall of Iceheart

by Kelly_Grosskreutz



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Retaking of Coruscant, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Grosskreutz/pseuds/Kelly_Grosskreutz
Summary: The war against Iceheart as seen through the eyes of Wedge Antilles. Sung to the tune "The Dolphin's Cry" by Live. Covers the time fromRogue SquadronthroughThe Bacta War.





	The Downfall of Iceheart

The city bathed in light  
Reminds me of that night  
We all set down on Coruscant to set it free  
Then we were on our way  
We could not fail that day  
"The Force be with us  
Or all is lost before it begins!"  
The plan had to be tight  
But then the time was right  
The shields came down, our fleet attacked  
And took this world  

    
    
         Their leaders were running
         Isard ran but meant to beat us
         Can you hear the victims cry?
         See the road rise up to meet us
         Corran Horn may no longer fight
         But Tycho needs us; this world needs us

With many sick or dead  
Others wanting Tycho's head  
Oh, how I wish it were a dream  
And I could wake up  
These crazy folks annoy me  
We both know he should be free  
Sometimes it gets so hard to breathe  
Let this end so that I  
So we can know peace at last!  

    
    
         Corran's back now, alright!
         Tycho's free now to stand with us
         Can't believe my eyes as I
         See Lusankya rise to flee us
         Erisi joins her on her flight
         They may leave but they won't beat us

Coruscant or Thyferra  
It don't matter where you are  
You can only run for cover; it's just a waste of time  
We won't stop 'til you are found  
We'd love to shoot you both to the ground  
Until this war is over  
over  
over  
Singin' la da da...da da da  

    
    
         Rogues and TIE's dogfight
         THDC can't defeat us
         Did you hear Erisi die?
         Iceheart's shuttle tries to flee us
         The explosion quite a sight
         Thyferra's free and that does please us

Listen up, Imps near and far  
It don't matter who you are  
You can only run for cover; it's just a waste of time  
We won't stop 'til you are found  
We'd love to shoot you all to the ground  
Until this war is over  
is over  
is over  
is over  

    
    
         Resignations misfiled
         They will be so glad to see us
         I can hear the people cry
         They are plagued no more by Krytos
         United two dear friends tonight
         And now Booster'd love to kill us!

## The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 1999.


End file.
